When hiking with one's dog, it is frequently desirable to have the dog carry some of the food or beverage that is to be brought along. At the same time, it is also important to be able to secure the dog to a leash from time to time, such as when, for example, another animal is approaching or when one wishes the dog not to wander too far from a camp site. Accordingly, several dog harnesses have been invented with carry sacks attached thereto. Typically, these devices are saddle bag containers that hang over either side of the dog and are supported by straps on the dog's back. Such prior inventions typically include a guide ring attached to the front of a chest strap for attachment of a leash or rope.
Such prior art inventions are usually adequate while in transit, but typically must be removed upon reaching a destination. At such time, a separate collar must be put on the dog to control the dog since prior art harnesses tend to be cumbersome and restricting to the dog's natural movements. Moreover, if the contents of such prior art harnesses are partially removed, such harness devices can become unbalanced, cause discomfort and, in some cases, cause minor injury to the animal such as chaffing. Additionally, prior art harnesses do not take into account a dog's sometimes jarring and erratic movements, which can cause contents in carry sacks of such prior art harnesses to fall out or collide therein and become damaged.
Clearly, then, there is a need for a light weight harness that can be worn by the dog comfortably, even after the dog and owner arrive at their destination, thereby eliminating the need for a separate collar. In addition, such a needed harness would not pose a hindrance or obstruction to the dog's free movement, would hold food or beverage containers securely, and would not become uncomfortably unbalanced when some of the food or beverage containers are removed. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.